Only You
by MetalGirl666
Summary: Gwen/Jack Love and SMUT ! cos' i believe that Gwen and jack belong together


Please R & R

i dont own TW all the rights got to BBC and Russell T Davies.

Only You

It was a cold, dark and very wet night as Gwen walked down the Cardiff river bank to the hub. She and Rhys had argued again and she really just needed somewhere to go. She knew that Tosh and Owen would be out or at home together, that relationship surprised everyone most of all Tosh, Ianto would be at home, probably asleep by now and Jack, well Jack would be out shagging his latest victim. This thought made Gwen miserable as she had not had sex in weeks, Rhys was ignoring her lately and the only time they talked was when they were fighting.

As Gwen entered the hub she got that familiar belonging feeling like here was the only place she felt at home in, there was only one other thing that made her feel that way and as much as she hated to admit it that thing, well, that person, was Jack. She didn't know why but there was something comforting in his arms, like his arms were made to fit her body perfectly, they were always warm and welcoming, plus, Jack always smelt so damn good.

She went straight over to her desk and started to get changed as her clothes were soaked through; she grabbed a dry, clean set from her bottom desk drawer and started unzipping her jacket and fumbling to unbutton her bright red shirt that she only wears cos' Jack said she looked sexy in it. As she stripped down to her black lace bra and tight black boot-cut jeans she felt the warm hands of Jack on her shoulders. She jumped at his touch, he always manages to sneak up on her and sometimes she wondered how he always knows when she's here.

"I thought you'd be out looking for your next target." Gwen spoke so softly that had Jack not been paying full attention to Gwen he would have missed what she said.

Jack smiled to himself and waited for a few seconds before answering.

"Well, I thought I should do some work here. No rest for the wicked you know."

"I suppose so." Sighed Gwen

"Now we've figured out why I'm here, why are you here?

Are you and Rhys arguing again?"

"When are we not arguing nowadays?"

"Was it a bad fight?"

"Not too bad tonight, he stormed off to Daf's and I came here." As Gwen said this she turned round to face Jack straight on, and she looked straight into his intense, glowing blue eyes and he returned her look seeing his reflection in her luminous emerald eyes.

"Nah you just wanted to see me again." A smile playing in the corners of Jacks mouth.

"Hmm…Nope pretty sure it was to get away from Rhys" Gwen smiled at this, knowing that this statement was 100% true, but secretly she had hoped Jack would still be here.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Jack wishing that she would say yes

"I don't' know, I know how your mind works all you ever want is sex" after saying this Gwen let her mind wander slightly at the prospect of having sex with Jack after weeks of nothing from Rhys.

Jack flashed Gwen his flirtatious smile and moved his hands down from her shoulders to rest on her waist where he began to rub the skin there softly, he lent in to her ear and whispered softly in a low growl " Well how can I not think of sex when your around me"

Gwen breathed out slowly and shut her eyes and gasped as his lips brushed her ear. When she opened her eyes Jack was looking at her again, and looking her straight in the eyes whilst still rubbing her hips.

"Your just saying that cos' I'm only in my bra and jeans." said Gwen as she remembered her state of undress.

"Well that is a plus for me" letting his eyes wonder down her marble white beautiful body, then turning his attention back to her face and staring back into those beautiful eyes he loved so much. "But I hadn't even noticed, well not much anyway." He leaned in to kiss her but Gwen pulled away, hurt shot through Jack like a bullet and Jack knows what a bullet feels like.

"I'm so sorry Gwen" stammered Jack and he began to pull away from her, but Gwen placed her hands over his to keep them firmly on her waist. Confused Jack stopped moving then Gwen spoke in barley a whisper.

"I can't be just 'a shag' and then get thrown to the side Jack; it would hurt me too much."

"Who says your just going to be a 'shag' Gwen I would never hurt you like that I...I just couldn't do that to you because….well because….it's because …I love you." Jack had been so scared to say these words, he couldn't face Gwen's rejection but he might no get another chance to say it. He needed Gwen to know that he loved her, had done from the moment she joined the team. When they kissed on Gwen's first day he knew, he knew he loved her, and not like anyone he loved before, this was different he loved her more than anything and anyone in this world.

"I love you too Jack." Gwen was on Jacks lips before he had a chance to react, her soft lips teasing his tongue not allowing him entry until finally she gave up and allowed him to slide his wet tongue into her mouth and she moaned as he did so. Gwen's arms moved down from by her sides to round his neck, as she slinked her arms round him he wrapped his arms fully round her waist, their kiss not breaking yet, with neither of them wanting to stop this magical moment, but inevitably they had to break for breath and Gwen was the first to stop.

"I love you" Breathed Jack "I really, really love you"

Gwen started to kiss Jacks neck, as she nibbled and kissed his neck and ear lobes he unclipped her bra and dropped it to the floor where it landed with a soft thud. He moved his hands down he chest and started to play with her breasts rubbing in circular motions in time with the rhythm of the kiss, before pinching her nipples making her gasp and moan as she pressed herself hard into his body. She stopped kissing his neck and started back on his mouth tasting every part of his tongue and lips. She slowly moved her hands down his body and pulled his shirt so it became free from his trousers, and she unbuttoned his shirt impatiently. Once his shirt was undone she slid her hands onto his shoulders and ran her hands down his perfectly toned, muscled and tanned arms dropping the shirt behind Jack. Jacks hands moved over Gwen's arse then round to the front and hastily undid her jeans with practiced ease. He broke there kiss as he slid down her body bringing her jeans with him, as he rose again he noticed red lacey underwear and he ripped them off with his teeth and as he returned to full height he glided his hands up Gwen's legs and placed them back round on her arse. It was Gwen's turn; she unbuckled his trousers and had them round his ankles so fast Jack barley had time to moan over the friction that the material had caused on his erection. She was about to raise her hands to take off Jacks boxers when she noticed he wasn't wearing any. She slithered back up his body, his erection tickling her body and she started to kiss him again but with more passion then before, wanting him to feel every shag and orgasm she had with Rhys was really meant for him and all she every thought about when she was coming was Jack and how much better at sex he would be. Jack lifted Gwen round the waist and carried her to his office and placed her on the cold wood desk, which relieved Gwen's hot skin then cleared the table. Jack lent over Gwen and growled in a low voice.

"Top or Bottom?"

"Top, tonight I'm in charge" Gwen had no idea how much more this turned Jack on as dominating women always got him horny.

"Fine by me."

Gwen stood up and lay Jack down the table and shimmied her way up his body until she was right above his cock.

"Any last words Jack?"

"Maybe they won't go down in history but, Fuck me Gwen would be appropriate now don't you think?"

"Yes, I do." And with that she eased herself down, both Jack and Gwen gasped with pleasure, God Gwen thought, I forgot how good this feels. As she raised herself back up again the moaned in perfect synchronization. They stayed this way for hours, orgasms building and building, Gwen could tell she wasn't far from coming and from Jack face neither was he. A few final thrusts sent both Jack and Gwen over the edge together and they came at the same time in a hot, wet writhing mess. Gwen slowly raised herself off Jack and went and sat on the end of the desk, Jack stood up and went over to sit in his chair and gestured that Gwen come and sit on him, as she did so Jack spoke.

"Your one hell of a sexy women and that was fantastic."

"Well your one hell of a sexy man, and yes it was fantastic. I love you Jack."

"I love you too Gwen."

With that, they both fell asleep

NEXT DAY

Jack was the first to wake in the morning and that was only because the cog door rolled open, setting off it's usually alarm. Jack picked up Gwen and carried her to his Sofa where he laid her down and covered her with his big military jacket. He peered out the window and saw Ianto walking over to his coffee machine and start brewing Jack's favorite industrial strength coffee.

"Ahh good old Ianto." Jack whispered

"Yeah good old Ianto." The voice came from Gwen as she got up from the sofa and walked to jack wearing his big coat. "I wonder how he'll react to this, I mean us, if there is a us I mean."

"Gwen, there is an us, and, there always will be."

"I'll have to go home soon and tell Rhys."

"Would you like me to go with you and help to explain?"

"No I think it would be best if it was just me, remember Rhys has one hell a hook on him."

"Yeah he does but just say if you need me."

"I will, but someone should tell Ianto."

"I will, I owe him that much."

"We better head for the showers Jack."

"Mmm…only if you scrub my back Miss Cooper."

"Of course Jack, but tonight it's your turn to be in charge of the entertainment."

Jack spun round quickly grabbed Gwen by her waist pressed her hard against the window and kissed her passionately, nibbling and licking at her lips. He let her slide down from his grip and grabbed her hand to lead her to the showers.

"Jack. What about Ianto, if he sees me, he'll get upset."

"Well then we'll just have to be careful" Beamed Jack.

LATER ON THAT SAME DAY

It had been a hard day, with several weevil outbreaks and Jack being killed by Janet twice. Gwen had promised Jack she'd be back later after she had told Rhys that it was over, and she wanted to pick up some pj's as well not that she thought she would need them with what she was planning to do to Jack.

She got in the flat door and went straight to her bedroom, planning on getting her clothes ready then going to tell Rhys, she wanted just a bit more time to prepare. But the sight that waited in the bedroom shocked her and made her want to fall down laughing. Rhys was giving Ianto a blow-job; well that explains why he didn't want to shag me recently thought Gwen. Gwen quickly apologized and left swiftly, ran out to the team's SUV that Jack told her to take and drove off to a lay-by just one mile down the road, there she pulled in and collapsed in a fit of laughter.

Her phone rang and flashed the name Ianto, Gwen breathed in heavily and tried to stop laughing, finally she answered her phone.

"Gwen, I'm so sorry. Really, Really, I am. Please forgive me, Please. I'm Sorry."

"Ianto it's okay, I only came over to end it with Rhys, but as long as your happy, and I do forgive you, can you forgive me please, cos'…well…I kind of slept with jack last night."

"Ahh that's where you went."

"What do you mean?

"Well….Don't be mad… but I got a text from Rhys saying come over I'm alone."

"Okay, so we both forgive each other."

"Yeah, Defiantly."

"Cool so I'll see you back at the hub tomorrow, umm Yan… could you bring me some clothes and stuff tomorrow."

"Sure no problem. Bye then."

LATER ON AT THE HUB WHEN GWEN ARRIVES BACK FROM HER VISIT TO HER FLAT.

"Jack. Jack, where are you?"

"In my office."

The sight that met Gwen was as follows:

Naked Jack sitting on his desk

Wearing Gwen's PC hat, how the hell he got she didn't know

Purple lace cuffs lying next to him

A tub of tingle lube

AND finally….Chocolate Sauce.

"When it's your turn to be in charge you really go all out, don't you Jack."

"I thought I should take advantage of the situation." With that, Jack smiled his flirtatious smile that Gwen loved so much. Jack pounced at her grabbing her ass and pulling her in for an extensive kiss leaving both of them short of breath.

"Did you miss me Jack?" Stated Gwen sarcastically.

Jack ignored this mocking comment. He already had her jacket and top of and was starting on her jeans. Gwen had no objections to his eager mood and started to massage his cock and with her other hand she pinched and grabbed at his ass making him groan in pleasure as a ripple of satisfaction lapped his body. By this time Gwen was just standing in her underwear and Jack moved back over to his desk and grabbed the Cuff's first. He dragged Gwen over to the sofa and cuffed her to the metal arms; he also had taken the chocolate sauce from the desk too.

He poured some chocolate sauce in a straight line down Gwen's body then trace this line with his tongue making Gwen moan in ecstasy. He then repeated this process twice until he had Gwen shouting his name, exactly the reaction he wanted. He then took his hat off and threw it across the room and swooped down for another breath taking kiss. He grabbed the chocolate sauce and coated his fingers, then thrust his fingers in Gwen, the he licked all the sauce and plunged his tongue deeper inside Gwen making her scream his name, and this echoed all round the hub making Jack even hornier. He also knew that she wouldn't last much longer, so with a few more licks' Gwen came hot and wet over his tongue and chin. He didn't re-emerge from between Gwen's legs till he licked her clean.

"Jack….I need you now!"

With this he released her from the cuffs and straddled her waist and pushed deep and hard inside her making him shout out in satisfaction. The friction causing them both to scream out at the same time in bliss. Gwen arched her hips to allow Jack deeper access and after a few more hard thrusts they both came harder than either of them had ever done in the whole lives.

They both fainted and fell asleep in this huddled, sexual heap. Jack woke with a start and remembering what had happened checked Gwen to see if she was hurt after he collapsed on top of her, she seemed fine but she was still unconscious. Jack went and sat at his desk and started to absentmindedly type into his computer. He randomly went through the torchwood database and he navigated his self onto the CCTV files, he found his office footage from last night and watched in contentment Gwen and him have sex and he pleasured himself all through the footage, then just as him and Gwen came in the footage he noticed a blue light escape Jacks body in connect with Gwen. This worried him as with all the aliens they deal with, if this was something he had given Gwen he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. He watched the footage twice more, then went over to Gwen to see if he could stir her. Nothing was working. He was getting worried, he had to get Owen in, he couldn't wait until he came to work, Jack called him immediately and as he waited for Owen to get to the hub he dressed Gwen, even thought Tosh and Owen were dating Jack was still sure Owen would love the sight of Gwen's naked body. As soon as Owen arrived jack dragged him up to his office and Owen set to work immediately. While Owen did his test's Jack stood, nervous and in a slightly protective position.

"Jack." His head snapped up at the sound of his name and he rushed over to hold Gwen's hand. "What's the matter with her Owen?"

"I have theories, but I'm really sorry I'm going to need to watch the CCTV to be sure."

"Okay, I'll show you on my computer."

Owen just watched the footage till it finished.

"So... Owen what's the matter with Gwen?"

"Well to get straight to the point…When you had sex you passed your gift of immortality to Gwen, so now…well…your both immortal."

"Wow…really…I mean I get to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Yeah, I've given her some tablets she should be waking any minute."

Jack went over to Gwen and sat on the floor and waited for her to wake. About ten minutes later she did.

"Jack?"

"Yeah hunny I'm here."

"God what happened, my heads in agony."

"Well, basically your now……..immortal." Jack half smiled as he told Gwen this.

"What...are you serious…I'm immortal…like you."

"Yeah, last night…well last night… I don't know how but apparently I gave you some of my immortality." Gwen didn't know how to reply to this so she just sat there in thoughtful silence, trying to digest the news.

Thoughts going through her head:

I can be with Jack forever

I'm never going to die

Please R & R


End file.
